Of Love and Bounding
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Their souls are connected more than ever, and that definitely has its consequences. .:OneShot:.


I did this one for the HC-Bingo at LJ. The prompt was "Unexpected Consequences of Planned Soulbounding". Hope you all like it.

Review and let me know what you think! (:

Disclaimer: VK belongs to Hino Matsuri-sensei.

* * *

_**Of Love And Bounding**_

Yuuki opened her eyes, not remembering, for a moment, why she was lying on the floor like that. All her body seemed to be hurting and her clothes were ruined.

"Yuuki." The voice was worried and she started to remember what happened bit by bit.

They fought Kaname. Again. Sara got herself killed, lots of blood were spilled and Zero lost himself on the process. Everyone thought he no longer was in risk of decaying into a Level E, but, apparently, they were all wrong. Yuuki had to use the charm on her bracelet to tame him. The tattoo on his neck connected with it deeply, but this time was different from the others.

It was the first time she had used it since she became a vampire, and it felt, somehow, different. The connection seemed to run deeper.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked her, with his indifferent voice.

Yuuki turned her brown eyes to him. She didn't expect the feelings that overwhelmed her, though. Her heart started to beat faster and her throat went dry.

"I… I'm fine" she forced herself to answer. The thirst got worse the more she looked into his exquisite violet eyes. Had he always been so handsome? Had his body always been that well shaped?

Shocking herself with those thoughts, she took a deep breath. What was happening? Yes, sharing blood with him had always been appealing to her, even when she thought she was human. Yes, she had always loved him deeply, but… When had lust begun to be a part of her interaction with him? Not even Kaname had appealed to her in a lustful way.

Zero got closer and offered her help to stand.

"Don't get too close, please." She stood by herself, getting away from his touch.

He raised an eyebrow to her. His eyes didn't show if he was hurt by her words, but she knew they probably had hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I… There's something wrong."

"Are you hurt?"

"No… it is… you."

He chuckled bitterly.

"What is wrong with me, Yuuki?"

For the Kuran heiress, the thirst was suddenly too demanding. She needed him just too much. Needed his blood, his body, his touch. Once again, the thought shocked her. She decided she should just turn around and walk away. And so she did.

"Yuuki-_sama_!" Aidou came running to her. "Are you hurt?"

Aidou scent was a relief. He smelled just like snow, and the icy hint made all the craziness go away.

"I'm just fine, Aidou-_senpai_, thank you."

He sighed in relief.

"Let me take you to your room."

She gladly entwined her arms on his and let him escort her to the Moon Dorm, not daring to look back.

* * *

For the next week, Yuuki took Aidou everywhere she went, purposefully avoiding Zero. She went from the dorm from class and from class to the dorm in a straight line, never even glancing at the hunter's direction.

On the eight day, however, in a Sunday night, he walked into her room, not even bothering to knock.

His scent invaded her nose all too soon, and she hated him for doing that to her. Spending the week with Aidou helped her cleansing her senses of all traces of him, and only in one second he managed to ruin all her efforts.

"That's how you enter a lady's room?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the book she was reading, although she was no longer paying any attentions to the printed words.

"Are you and Aidou together?" he asked.

"What?!"

"You won't even look at me but is always touching him. You talk to him, but not with me."

Was he… jealous? Worse, was he showing her his jealousness? That was something really wrong with that.

"Are you feeling weird too, Zero? I mean, since I used the bracelet on you?"

He sighed and let himself collapse on the floor.

"Yes. I feel like… I should own you or something."

She smiled, feeling certain relief the problem wasn't just with her. However, his scent was already dominating all her room. She wanted to think straight, she wanted to talk to him so they could find a solution to their problem, but the thirst had her heart and soul.

She got up from her bed and kneeled beside him on the floor, pushing him as she got herself on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

Not answering, she expanded her fangs and sunk them on his neck. Zero grunted in pleasure.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked when she let go to stare at him.

"No."

She only needed him more. She needed much more, and not just the blood.

In a quick move, Zero changed the position, placing himself on top instead. It was his turn to sank his fangs on her soft flesh. Yuuki moaned with the sensation.

"And now?" he asked, his mouth red with her blood.

"I just need more."

And he had to agree with her on that. He kissed her hungrily, their bloods mixing in their saliva, making a unique flavour. Soon enough, their clothes were on the floor, in pieces, and they were sweating, and moaning, and moving together as one.

"I love you, Zero." Yuuki whispered as her orgasm blinded her in blissful pleasure.

"So do I." he answered, also feeling his orgasm crashing down.

* * *

When Yuuki woke up, she took one moment to realize she was in her own room. It was just so… messy. Her sheets were in shreds, the feathers of her pillows made everything look awfully white, blood stained her carpet and she was… on Zero's arms.

"How could we cause that level of destruction without anyone intervening?"

"Why would someone intervene on the affairs of the one pureblood alive?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Aidou should. And can, by the way."

Zero groaned.

"Forget him."

"I'm not the last pureblood, not yet."

"Forget this one too."

"Can you please take this seriously?"

Feeling annoyed, Zero opened his eyes and stared at her, his violet eyes back to their ice cold routine.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Normal." She answered honestly. His scent was good, it had always been, but it wasn't driving her crazy anymore.

"And?"

"_And_ what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do now, Yuuki?"

Her name pronounced with his angry voice made her shiver. In the good way.

"Our souls are connected. The chairman connected them and didn't even warn us."

"He didn't warn because I already knew. Taming a Level E vampire is not easy, Yuuki. For that, your soul has to reach mine so I can calm down."

"But I've done that before without… this kind of consequences."

"You were human back then, it makes all the difference in the world."

"How it's going to be now?" she asked nervously.

"Only you can decide that, Yuuki."

When she said she loved him, he had thought she had really meant it. Now, that his mind was on its place again, he realized how naïve he had been. Nothing changed. She was still a Kuran, still Kaname's fiancée, still in love with her so-called brother, not him.

Sighing, he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm making this easier for you."

With no other words, he left.

* * *

Another week passed. And another, and yet, one other. Zero made sure not to cross her path. Yuuki, on the other hand, kept herself close to Aidou, to make sure she wouldn't give in and go after him.

However, as the months went by, Aidou noticed the change in her.

"You haven't been feeding." It was a question, but a statement.

Not being a question, Yuuki didn't feel the need to answer.

"You can't go on like that. It's been four months."

"Yes, it has." She said simply.

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror recently?"

Yes, she had, no need to highlight that. She looked miserable, and she knew it. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was paler and more sensitive to sun light than ever. Sometimes, she didn't even want to leave her bed.

"It's Kiriyu, isn't it?"

"No."

"Four months, again. It's been four months since you two last talked. What a coincidence, don't you think?"

She sighed.

"No, Aidou, I don't see the connection."

"Go after him."

"I won't."

"Just go and get what you want. Stop lying to yourself, is boring, really."

She looked at him and saw the warmness in his eyes.

"It's not wrong, Yuuki. He betrayed you first, you have all the right in the world to do what you want in despite of his existence."

"Thank you, Aidou."

He smiled as she watched her rush out of the common room.

* * *

"I love you." Yuuki told him as soon as she found him, lying on the floor at the school's stable, next to his favourite horse.

"I heard that already, didn't mean much last time."

She wanted to scream in frustration.

"I mean it. I really love you. I want to be with you."

"Until he shows up again and takes you with him. Again."

"No. He is my brother, my only left family, so, yes, he will always be somehow important to me, but… I'm in love with you, not him."

"I don't believe you."

She got on top of him, and stared at his eyes, hers filling up with tears.

"Please, believe me."

Zero put a hand on her right cheek, wiping away a tear than left her beautiful eyes.

"I want to."

She kissed him.

"Then, do."

Chuckling, he hugged her.

"Don't cry."

"You're different, Zero."

"I think is the soulbounding thing."

Yes, it was definitely the soulbounding thing.


End file.
